King of the Kaiju
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: One day all the major shinobi villages as well as the Akatsuki have just disappeared leaving only Naruto, Hinata, the Jinchuuriki, and a very few minor villages to pick up the pieces. Thousands upon thousands of years has passed and suddenly the Major villages have returned. Standing upon this new land is the King of the Monsters himself Godzilla. Yet why does he hate humanity?


Prologue: Beginning of Transcendence

_I dream of a world._

There is a large landscape filled with trees of all kinds reaching to the skies, mountains that reach the Heavens, the sky the sea and the land ruled by beasts of all kinds.

No unnecessary violence, no war, no greed… and no humans.

It is paradise

_I always wonder…_

One of these large mountains shifted before all the ruble and dust disappeared to show what was underneath.

_If this place exists…_

What layed below is a beast of titanic proportions: Its back covered in leaf-like dorsal spines, its flesh seemingly made out of roots, it's head reminiscent to a dinosaur's with traits of a snapping turtle, but what was most eye-catching are its almost human-like eyes that shine a bright sky-blue color.

_I want to find it…_

This beast, this King looked at the lands… his lands.

This paradise…

All the beasts looked at the King.

_I want it…_

Then they all bowed… to the king.

_I want to be there…_

The King then let out a loud roar:

_Ssssssskkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!_

_I want it to be mine…_

* * *

His eyes slowly opened, revealing a nice sky blue color, as he awoke.

'That dream again…'

He was plagued by the same dream ever since he was a young child that could barely walk or talk properly.

'Why…?'

It just didn't make sense to him.

And yet…

He was grateful for the dream. It was one of the very few things that actually gave him any comfort in his lonely life. It stopped the nightmares from emerging, it stopped him from giving into despair, it stopped him… from giving into insanity.

Yet still it frustrated him that he had no idea where this place is or even if it exists.

He desperately wants it to exist… despite all the monsters that supposedly make the paradise their home.

Hmmm… wait a minute.

He sat up in alarm when he noticed a very important factor.

"Where the hell is my apartment?!"

He then looked around his surroundings and noticed another thing.

"Where the hell am I?!"

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of Konoha, genin-rank, pariah, Jinchuuriki of Konoha, the last Uzumaki, there are many titles he goes by, some that he is unaware and some not exactly… flattering.

Some believe he is dumb due to being the dead last of the academy, some believe he's edgy due to being a bit antisocial, while others believe that he is hiding a very wicked mind under all that pre-teen façade of his.

In truth he is simply a young boy who holds a lot of resentment yet seeks companionship.

"Hello! Is anyone out here?!"

"…Hello?!"

Startled at actually receiving an answer he looked around trying to pinpoint their location.

"Hello! Who's there?!"

"… Naruto-kun is that you?"

Hearing it come from behind him he turned.

"Hinata?"

Hinata Hyūga, the heiress of the Hyūga clan.

Honestly she's one of the very few people that Naruto has no problem with as she's never bullied, torment or belittle him in any shape or form.

Though he couldn't really call her a friend since they never really interacted with each other. Though it was no fault of hers really as he wasn't the most social person when they were still in the academy and they had different senseis.

Although right now that really isn't the focus of his thoughts. Right now he was wondering why she was wearing some large sheets, covering her entire body, since the day wasn't particularly fresh or cold.

"How did you get here? And why are you wrapped up like that?"

"… I don't know, I simply took a nap and the next thing I know I woke up in this empty field…"

She then blushed and wrapped the sheets tighter around her body.

Naruto was starting to figure out why she was so covered.

"Well… anyway, do you have any idea where we are?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I do not know…?"

Naruto sighed at this while Hinata squirmed and lowered her head in sadness at the fact she couldn't help her cru-I mean comrade.

Naruto quickly noticed it and tried to placate her.

"Well doesn't matter where we are at the moment. As far as I can see we don't really have to worry about any enemy shinobi or bandits since I can't see any sign of human settlement or camps."

'Although that probably means we're probably going to have a lot of trouble searching for shelter and food since I can't see any trace of life other than the grass we're standing on. Wait…'

"Hey Hinata could you use you your Byakugan to scan the area for anything?"

Hinata nodded before the veins around her eyes bulged, showing the activation of her bloodline.

She scanned the area for any signs of life only to so far come up with nothing.

Her face scrunched up with confusion as she seemingly saw something off.

"Naruto-kun… there is something there."

"What is it?"

"A large forest that is…strangely familiar, as well as a mountain… though something is off about it."

"Off how?"

"The front of the mountain… seems to be… cut off for lack of better words…"

'Cut off?'

Naruto was a bit suspicious about this.

"What do you want to do Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave some thought on their options.

"I think we should head to the forest. We're too exposed out here and it'll be worse when night hits."

Hinata nodded in agreement before following his lead.

* * *

The walk itself was a quiet affair yet it was far from awkward.

The two were content for the moment to remain silent, all while observing each other secretly.

From Naruto's side he knows full well just how deadly the timid girl actually is since he saw the fight that pitted her against her cousin (he was still a bit peeved at Neji for trying to kill Hinata simply because he was throwing a tantrum and throwing blame at the wrong person), plus he can see just how graceful and fluent her movements really are, hell even with his enhanced hearing he has trouble hearing her footsteps. Hm, maybe she should try a different style of fighting as the only time her movements were ever considered clumsy were when she used the Hyūga fighting style.

From Hinata's side she could now see the reality of Naruto's movements, subtle actions, and physical features that she was not able to see from afar. For one thing she can see that his irises are slits, his nails sharper than normal (similar to Kiba's) and if she looked closer she would see some of teeth resembled more like fangs. She noticed that at times he would slouched down as if he wanted to walk on all fours and how his nose would occasionally twitch as if he was constantly sniffing for any signs of life. She could just imagine his ears wiggling and searching for any stray sound if they were like those of a cat or a fox.

Hinata mentally sighed. She's grateful for how she's more confident after the Chuunin exams, though despite this she was frustrated that she still can't talk to him properly.

Not because of her shyness (at least not anymore), but because she just didn't HOW to talk to him.

"So… how's life treating you?"

'Eh?'

She was surprised that Naruto was the first to spoke.

He looked embarrassed at what he said.

'Goddammit! We're in the middle of fucking nowhere, she's probably still recovering from that beatdown she got from Neji, and I ask how life's treating her?!'

It's times like these where he agrees with Sakura when she calls him an idiot.

"It's been… treating me fine so far Naruto-kun…"

Hinata replied.

"Great. That's really great."

The air around them became really awkward after that. Hinata was trying to find a way to keep the conversation going while Naruto was mentally berating himself.

The two reached the forest and were quick to notice something off.

"Hmmm…"

Naruto went closer and was sniffing around the area. He flinched, his eyes widening in shock.

"Hey Hinata…"

Hinata approached him.

"This place… I think this might be… the Forest of Death…"

"What?! How?!"

"These trees, these plants… they're exactly the same. Not only that but I can recognize the smell from the time we've been here for the chunin exams."

Hinata didn't know what to say. She trusts him yet is still a bit in disbelief that this was the Forest of Death.

Naruto turned to examine the mountain. Now that they are much closer he can see what she meant by the front being cut off. Specifically the top of the face as if 5…

Naruto paled as he put the pieces together.

"Hinata…"

Hinata noticed his expression and was worried.

"I think we're still in Fire Country."

"Eh?"

She looked confused.

"Not only that… but I don't think we ever left Konoha…"

Hinata's eyes widen.

"Wait, you mean this…?"

"Yeah… it isn't us that's lost… it's Konoha that's lost."

Despite their dire circumstance this was in truth a blessing in disguise. Thanks to these events the two will have their dreams come true.

For Hinata, to truly be with the one she loves and have reciprocate that love.

For Naruto, to truly be free and…

To rule the Paradise of Monsters.

* * *

_We always see ourselves as the rulers of this world_

* * *

Destruction rained everywhere.

Buildings smashed and burned, the ground littered with bodies, people screaming and trying to survive the onslaught.

* * *

_Not even the Biju could stand up to our might._

_Yet everything changed when the Shinobi villages disappeared._

* * *

There was a loud roar and before anyone knew it 10 people were snatched up from the sky and eaten, raining blood down on the populace.

* * *

_We always thought that shinobi will be the death of us._

_The violence, the war…_

_With them gone we thought we would die from enemy nations, from infighting, from bandits…_

_We always thought we would end a bloody end._

* * *

Something large was moving through the forest devouring and slaughtering the humans who thought they could hide in its domain.

* * *

_We were right about our end being violent._

_But we were wrong about who would bring our end._

_It was not at the hands of ourselves, of humanity, that we would fall._

_Rather, it would be at the hands…_

_Of Monsters…_

* * *

A large reptilian beast with similarities to a worm burst out of the sand, letting out a loud roar before dragging off some poor victims into the sand for it to consume.

* * *

_Of Titans…_

* * *

A large mass of land started moving before rising up revealing a large quadruple creature emerging from its long slumber.

* * *

_Yet in the end it was not them that we should have worried about._

* * *

Something slowly emerged from the water.

Something large, something strong, something…

Powerful_._

* * *

_A being we thought that was like the other monsters._

_Violent, hungry, destructive…_

_Animal._

* * *

It's presence, destruction itself.

* * *

_But it was worse…_

_For it was not a monster, nor an animal, nor a demon._

_It was a God._

* * *

It looked as if it was directly birthed by Gaia herself.

* * *

_It's power was nothing that we have ever seen before._

_It controlled the very Earth as if it was made for it._

_It's power surpassed the Biju and Titans that had plagued humanity._

_But most of all… it did not discriminate._

_Monster, Human, we were all just targets for its rage, for its mission of supremacy._

* * *

The Beast's eyes glowed with intense blue flame before opening its mouth…

* * *

_It went by many names:_

_Leviathan._

_God of Destruction._

_God Incarnate._

_Gaia's Wrath._

_King of the Monsters._

_Beast of Revelation._

_But the name that he is most infamous for is and shall forever be…_

* * *

And letting out a loud roar.

**_Ssssssskkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!_**

* * *

Godzilla... The Supreme Ruler of Earth.

* * *

Author's Notes

Well made my first Godzilla fic.

Now for this fic I am using Godzilla Earth. Why? Because not only is he the largest incarnation (Hell Legendary Godzilla the second largest apparently BARELY reaches past his knee) but he is also THE most powerful version of Godzilla who has literally only lost TWICE DURING HIS ENTIRE LIFETIME: one from Mothra (who was able to reflect his atomic breath back at him which he is vulnerable to ironically) and Ghidorah (who is basically an actual GOD).

Plus I needed a version of Godzilla who emits a true Supreme Ruler vibe. As well I needed a version that can give ABSOLUTE despair & fear to the shinobi when they return. Because let's face it if it was any other version the Shinobi would be arrogant enough to believe they could take him down no matter how many times he beats them down. I needed a version that can tear apart their arrogance and show just how pathetic they are in the quickest and most brutal way possible. Godzilla Earth can deliver all that.

The other versions of Godzilla were still susceptible to defeat through human means. Godzilla Earth meanwhile had have a metal made SPECIFICALLY to harm him (and even then it did nothing to actually kill him) and basically had to summon a god from another dimension just to try to kill him.

Like the anime trilogy Godzilla Earth holds EXTREME hatred for humanity however unlike in canon he doesn't hold the same disdain for the other monsters. Albeit he does kill a lot of them because they happen to get in the way. The aftermath i.e. the Planet of the Monsters will be the same as in canon however there will be more monsters spawned from Godzilla than just the Servum. Also since he doesn't kill ALL of the Kaiju there will be other non-Godzilla entity monsters roaming around like Rodan and Anguirus.

This is basically a crossover of Naruto/Godzilla anime Trilogy/Monsterverse/Rulers of Earth. A lot of Kaiju will have their Monsterverse appearances. Also this will have elements of Monster Hunter and Colossal Kaiju Combat so expect to see some appearances from those series.

Now the reason why I picked Monsterverse & Rulers of Earth is because the Kaiju in these series were at their most powerful. In the entire movie franchises they ended up being so weak that they kept getting one shot, such as Rodan. The anime is worse as with the exception of Godzilla, Mothra, Battra, Gigan, and Ghidorah all the other Kaiju lost their unique abilities which basically made them oversized animals with rabies (I can't say much for Mechagodzilla since from the descriptions of his abilities he seems pretty powerful, however in his proper appearance he ended up just being a city sized fortress).

The relationship between Godzilla and Mothra is the same the one that they have in Monsterverse (though they did have a rocky start). Battra will still have an appearance as well as Leo and Lea. The Houtua are also still there along with Maina and Miana.

The Exif and Bilusaludo still have arrived to Earth and help with Humanity.

Unlike in canon there will be A LOT more monster fights don't worry and some monsters will have upgrades so they can have a much better chance against Godzilla.

The fights with Mechagodzilla and Ghidorah will also be different. Also expect two Kaijus from Godzilla's rogue gallery to appear and have upgrades... Here's a hint to who the two are: Destruction and Crystals.

This is a harem fic just so you know.

And before anyone asks yes a majority of the Human race were forced to leave the planet however we are going to be dealing with different human characters.

Before anyone asks there is going to be a solution for the Breathing thing when the Shinobi get back. Also some of the Kaiju will have human forms.

Also don't worry if you guys still have misgivings over me using the anime trilogy. I plan on making other Godzilla crossovers that will mostly focus on the Monsterverse and Legendary Godzilla.

That's all I can say so see ya next time ;)


End file.
